


Aubade

by dhazellouise



Series: The Adventures of Sakura [6]
Category: Naruto, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: She dreams of him at first. A man with long, blonde hair and pointed ears. In her dreams, the strange man is always singing a song in his foreign language. And she wonders and yearns who he is...until one day Kaguya Otsutsuki drops her in Middle-Earth and at the Battle of Helms Deep, where she finally meets him. Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. The man in her dreams. (Sakura/Legolas)





	1. Prologue

Aubade (n) - a song or poem greeting the dawn

.

.

.

Sakura doesn't know when she starts dreaming about him. A man with long, blonde hair and pointed ears. His eyes the color of azure skies. But she knows for a fact that she recalls the tune she hears him sing when she was still but a baby.

A song she hears in her dreams right before the dawn.

.

Anírach únad

Egor gurth hen

Han cenin vi chen lín

Egor ú-erin le devi

Tellin men achae

Brennin men anann

Rago! Ú-erich leithio,

Ú-erich o nin gwanno.

.

(You want nothing more

Than this death.

I see it in your eyes.

But I cannot let you

We have come too far

We have held on too long.

Reach! You cannot let go,

You cannot leave me. )

.

She doesn't understand the song, but she knows it makes the man sad and there is something about his sorrowful expression that renders her heart apart.

The man longs for something and Sakura wants to know what it is.

.

She is no more than eight years old when his songs become more haunting and she wonders the reason behind this sudden change.

Dannen le

A ú-erin le regi

Rang ail le iestannen

Lû ail le tegin na hen.

Gwannach o innen ului

Ú lû erui, ului.

.

(You have fallen.

And I cannot reach you.

Every step I willed you on,

Every moment I lead you to this.

You never left my mind,

Not once, not ever. )

.

Still Sakura wonders and aches for the beautiful man who seems to have lost so much.

And as she grows older, the man becomes a constant in Sakura's dreams. Always singing a melancholic song as the sun rises in the horizon while she sleeps and dreams.

He is always there with her.

He never left her mind.

Not once, not ever.

More than once, she wonders and yearns who he is, until one day she no longer does.

Until one day, she sees him...

Though no longer in dreams.

But as he is.

Alive and breathing.

And in flesh and blood.

.

Sakura blames it on Kaguya Otsutsuki when she lands in Middle-earth and at Battle of Helms Deep

However, she doesn't blame the Goddess for unintentionally dropping her in the same world as the man in her dreams, who turns out to be her soulmate.

The Prince of Mirkwood.

Legolas Greenleaf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein Sakura appears at the Battle of Helm's Deep

Legolas Greenleaf watches as Saruman's army draws near. All 10,000 Uruk-hai and orcs alike are thumbing their spears on the ground as they approach Helm's Deep.

It starts to rain hard. Thunder rumbles in the distance while lightning flashes in the sky.

Legolas looks around him and takes note of the grim faces of his brethren.

"2,000 Rohirrim defenders against 10,000 of Saruman's army, do you think the odds are in our favor, my friend?" Legolas hears Aragorn ask from beside him.

"I do not know...if the Gods are good, then we shall see this Battle to its end," comes his reply as he glances at his friend.

"If the Gods are good, they will send us aid to turn the tide of war to our side." Aragorn remarks.

Legolas is silent while he gazes at the horde beyond the city walls. He desperately hopes Aragorn is right. He hopes that aid is coming for Rohan.

"What's that?" Legolas hears Aragorn suddenly say.

He follows Aragorn's gaze and looks up and towards the skies, where he can see something luminous among the grey clouds.

 _What indeed,_  Legolas thinks as he watches the light expand.

Then, without warning, the luminous area among the clouds becomes a pillar of light as it crashes to the ground with a resounding clap of thunder and flashes of lightning.

"Perhaps the Gods have answered our prayers, my friend," comes Aragorn's comment as they watch the 10,000 Uruk-hai and Orcs alike come to complete halt at the appearance of the pillar of light in their midst.

There is a short pause as all eyes become focus on the pillar of light.

"I can see something falling inside the light," Legolas informs his friend as his good eyes catches sight of a figure falling down fast towards the ground.

"What is it?" Aragorn asks, his eyes squinting.

"It appears to be human," is all Legolas say right before the falling figure crashes to the ground with such force that the walls and the ground shakes and heaves, like a meteorite has just crash-landed in the midst of the enemy forces.

.

.

.

 **BOOM!** Is the sound as Sakura's feet touches the ground.

Sakura watches as the land ripple from beneath her as she lands unto the ground in a crouching position. She hears the earth crack and breaks, where a crater has appeared from where she stands.

Meanwhile, the odd-looking soldiers she has seen from above have been thrown away from the sheer force of her landing.

For a moment, she stands there in the deep crater, looking out of place. She soon surveys her surroundings and immediately notices the weird-looking creatures in armor all around her, although they are standing a great distance away from her. Some of them are still on the ground after her powerful landing.

It seems Sakura has landed in the middle of a war.

The dark creatures around her begins to growl and aim their spears and crude weapons in her direction.

Sakura, of course, immediately understands that they mean her harm and so she raises her hand in supplication, hoping to stop the potential fight before it ever begin.

"Whatever you all are, I'm not here to fight you." She tells the horde of monsters. "I'm only here by accident so you better drop your weapons and -"

She isn't able to finish her sentence because one creature throws a spear in her direction and suddenly she finds herself fighting for her life. Sakura swiftly avoids the spear, but another spear comes flying towards her, until Sakura finds herself avoiding all the projectiles aim in her direction.

Getting furious at the dark creatures, Sakura pours chakra into her left foot and stomps the ground.  _ **Hard.**_

At once, the ground cracks and heaves from beneath her, which upsets the balance of the creatures attacking her. Their aim becomes skewed after they tried attacking her with their crude weapons.

"I'M NOT HERE TO FIGHT YOU!" She yells at them, but it seems they don't understand her at all because they continue to attack her from all sides.

Afterward, it was one against thousands as Sakura decides to fight the creatures who intend to kill her on sight.

"Byakugo no In!" She shouts. Instantly, black lines appears all throughout Sakura's body as she activates her  _Strength of a Hundred Seal_.

"SHAAANAROO!" She yells as she starts attacking full force.

Using her speed and super strength, Haruno Sakura begins her assault on the horde of dark creatures that surround her. Every time her feet hits the ground, the earth heaves and shakes beneath her, while her powerful punches and kicks throws away her opponents from her with their limbs or head already missing.

She uses everything she got to prevent from being overwhelmed from all sides. She constantly makes the ground shake to make her enemies loss their balance while she uses a burst of speed to avoid all the coming projectile weapons thrown in her direction.

She also uses a clone jutsu to help her eliminate her enemies swiftly and effectively. Her clones use the same fighting-style as her and uses their chakra with deadly efficiency.

As moments pass by, the horde of dark creatures begin to hesitate in attacking her and Sakura takes advantage of their hesitation. She uses Henge to disguise herself as one of them right before attacking them once more.

In that moment, most of the dark creatures are running away from her, instead of towards her. However, Sakura didn't stop her attack and continue to decimate the enemy forces. Sometimes she teleports above the horde before bringing her feet to the ground with such strength that her enemies are thrown up in the air.

"SHAAANAROO!" She shouts in all fury as she slams back into the ground, where her powerful attack can be felt even in the Glittering Caves of Helm's Deep.


End file.
